I wantMeow Mix?
by Fallen1
Summary: The bladebreakers all get turned into...kitties? The how and why and conclusion are inside.


Lee chuckled as he quietly slipped the small blue vial from his pocket. It was  
  
times like this he really appreciated being a neko-jin. The vial he held so carefully, so as  
  
not to spill any of its contents, was filled with the waters from a cursed spring that lay a  
  
little ways away from his village. The water was believed to have some sort of power,  
  
but no one knew what exactly. It was one of those things that they just never tried. Lee  
  
figured because it wasn't any good. Well, he'd find out tonight, with the help of the  
  
Blade Breakers. His smirk turned predatory. It would serve them right after they had  
  
made him dress up like a girl the last time they had been together and played truth or  
  
dare. Carefully he poured the water into the fruit juice jug, then slunk away and merged  
  
with the shadows. A loud laugh came from the door as Team Japan came into the room.  
  
The laughter came from two of the smaller, but brightly colored team members. A petite  
  
blonde with fair skin and the largest, sky blue eyes and the other a tanned, longhaired  
  
bluenet with large misty blue eyes. The blonde, Max and the bluenet Tyson, were more  
  
than likely laugh and some joke only the two of them got. Behind them Kenny, the  
  
shortest member of the team with messy, auburn hair and large glasses, both, which hide  
  
his eyes, was talking to Hillary, a slim, brown haired girl with large doe- brown eyes and  
  
pale skin. Hillary wasn't a part of the team, other to provide moral support and to fight  
  
with and secretly moon over Tyson. After the chattering pair came the last two members  
  
of the team, both giving off the impression of the strong silent type. Rei, the gold-eyed,  
  
obsidian haired, Chinese neko-jin had a thoughtful expression on his face as he listened  
  
to Hillary's and Kenny's conversation while watching to make sure Max and Tyson  
  
stayed out of trouble. Kai the last member of the team, had red-ice eyes and hair the  
  
color of storm clouds and morning fog. All though his faced was trained in a cool,  
  
uncaring matter, if one looked hard enough one could see his eyes, every so often drift  
  
towards Tyson.  
  
"Hey, juice!" Tyson shouted and shot off towards the pitcher, grabbing a glass on the  
  
way, with Max hot on his heels.  
  
"Save some for me, Ty!" Max too grabbed a glass. The others got there more slowly.  
  
Even Kai had a glass or two, although he didn't really like fruit juice. Maybe it was  
  
because Tyson kept filling his glass.  
  
"Mmm! This sure is good, ne Tyson?" Max looked at his best friend. Tyson merely  
  
smiled and lick his lips, nodding in agreement, while Kai watched out of the corner of his  
  
eye. Kenny heaved a huge yawn and stretched out his arms.  
  
"Guys I think it's time to go back to the hotel now and go to sleep." Max and Tyson,  
  
looking suddenly wiped, nodded their heads. All of the team plus Hillary got up and left,  
  
heading for their hotel rooms. Lee once again slunk out of the shadows, trying to stifle a  
  
giggle.  
  
~*~ BladeBreakers Hotel Room ~*~  
  
Tyson covered his mouth and yawned widely. Kicking off his shoes, he dragged his feet  
  
to his bedroom, which he shared with Kai. They had pulled straws and lucky him ended  
  
up with the one person who made Oscar the grouch seem pleasant. Although he had to  
  
admit, Kai did have a nice ass, along with the rest of his body. Pulling back the covers,  
  
he slid into bed, not bothering to change his clothes.  
  
~*~ The next day ~*~  
  
Tyson stiffed a yawn and uncurled from his position on his bed. Stretching he  
  
looked at the clock by his bed. 6:30 am. Tyson narrowed his eyes and glared at the  
  
clock. Screwing up his face he laid his ears flat against his head. His eyes widened and  
  
he slowly put his hands on top of his head. There were two rather large ears sitting there,  
  
like they belonged there. Moving his hands down to where his ears use to be he found  
  
the beginning of the ears he had just found. His right eye began to twitch, as well as his  
  
tail. TAIL? What the hell was going on? Gripping his tail slightly Tyson wring it trying  
  
to figure out what had happened to him. Slowly he got up and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Flipping the light switch he waited as the lights flickered on and off before staying on. In  
  
the mirror was a reflection of him but with caramel colored ears and a tail swaying  
  
behind him. Both the end of the tail and the tips of the ears were colored the same as his  
  
hair. In his mouth his eyeteeth were longer and sharper, almost vampirish in style. His  
  
eyes where a brighter, although still misty blue with slit pupils. Whiskers sat perfectly  
  
spaced on his cheeks. Blinking he realized that they weren't fake and Max hadn't played  
  
a prank on him. Slowly he moved out of the room and back into the one he shared with  
  
Kai. Sneaking quietly on cat feet, he moved to Kai's bed. Careful not to disturb the team  
  
captain Tyson moved back the covers. Kai's ears were snow white with gray tips. Kai  
  
turned over and opened his eyes. He blinked as he saw Tyson standing over him, holding  
  
his covers. Kai squinted his eyes trying to see if Tyson really had cat ears and a tail.  
  
Tyson gulped then gave Kai a shaky smile.  
  
"Hey, Kai. You'll never guess what. We're cat-people know." Kai glared at the  
  
boy and slowly put his hands on his head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" The shout shock the hotel, waking Max, Kenny, Rei and  
  
Hillary.  
  
~*~ F1: Man I evil. I leave it here. Ja ne. Don't worry I'll finish the others as well. Sometime.maybe. 


End file.
